


Heroes

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our guys are meeting some unexpected difficulties working their numbers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> older fic posted here

Reese barely caught the movement as a red and blue blur swung out of the alley. The skinny teenager John had been following had just ducked down there moments before. After a careful survey of the area, Reese moved into the alley to confirm that their most recent number was no longer present. Sighing to himself, Reese tapped his ear wig “Looks like we have another one Finch”

“Understood Mr. Reese. I will await your return”

John started morosely back to the library, thinking to himself that it was really getting inconvenient that New York was becoming superhero central. They certainly seemed to be developing an inadvertent who’s who of super powered residents in the city. At times, John wondered if he himself should invest in some spandex. But while Reese was a skilled agent, and while Finch had considerable resources, they weren’t currently prepared to operate in the super-powered league. 

Reese had done well enough intervening in a clash between Daredevil and Bullseye, but Finch had been almost apoplectic when John had taken on a group of Doombots, exclaiming that if John was so determined to become a red shirt he should join SHIELD. 

Eventually, they had decided on a tactical withdrawal when it became clear one of their numbers was a superhero/supervillain. An anonymous tip to the appropriate party was sent, and they moved on to the next hopefully more prosaic number.

Still, it irked John to have to abort those missions. An upgrade in his firepower and some battle armor might change that. John didn’t think it would be too difficult to convince Harold to “acquire” some tech. In fact, he was pretty sure Finch had squirreled away some pieces of the destroyed Doombots…


End file.
